


Bare

by Arya_Greenleaf



Series: Twitter Fic [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Gloves, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Roughness, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Greenleaf/pseuds/Arya_Greenleaf
Summary: Idle hands are the devil's workshop; idle lips are his mouthpiece.An evil man sows strife...Wickedness loves company--and leads others into sin.





	Bare

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the absolutely pornographic Bare Handed Hux photos that hit twitter tonight, originally posted there. Just a bit of fun.  
> Nivaliente wanted to know where the gloves had gone, Icicaille suggested they might be in Kylo's mouth. I'm just terrible.

Ren lay sprawled on the cool, glossy floor. The extremity of it like thousands of tiny needles against his overheated skin.

Once, when Ben Solo was still alive, he'd fallen through the thin membrane of ice covering the lake behind his family's winter home.

The sensation was something like that, a shock, but somehow--exquisite.

Hux had hardly done a thing, selfish lover as he was, and yet Ren was left in satisfied agony. There, at the foot of the massive, ugly throne that Snoke had played the galaxy like a game of holochess from, Hux had put him in his place.

The Knights stood attendant, waiting in the shadows at the edge of the cavernous room for orders from their Master. They watched him--taken apart--and waited--wondering who would be tasked with putting him back together.

It had started with a taunt, Hux's buttoned-up demeanor under attack; some passing teasing remark that Ren found difficult to remember with his mind as softly puddled as it was.

Something about the gloves. It started with the gloves. It didn't matter now.

Tension passed like steel threads through the force while Hux peeled the first glove from his hand. The Knights had pressed in, their presence yanked to the front of Ren's mind. He'd laughed and waved an idle hand when the glove hit his chest, bidding them patience.

Hux had moved forward swiftly, his resolve snapped with Ren's amusement. The covered hand sprang out, seizing his face. He sputtered unattractively and found he could not gather the desire nor will to fight back, glove plucked from his lap and shoved into his mouth.

His teeth cut painfully into the soft insides of his cheeks under Hux's grip. The general's eyes, as grey-green as the half-frozen water of the lake he'd later remember, fixed him in place.

Ren was deaf to the things Hux was saying through how own gritted teeth, spittle flying.

So lost was he in the sudden, torrential downpour of malice and heat in the energy around them. Focused on Hux, he waved the Knights away again.

Hux's hand was startlingly white, though not unmatched from the rest of his pallor. The bone and tendon beneath were long and delicate, moving like expensive mechaworks. His nails, glossy and manicured, would prove to be filed wickedly sharp.

Ren moved dreamlike from his seat on the throne, senses muddled with the taste of salt and leather and the persistent pressure of Hux's grip on his chin. The Knights waited, patient and curious.

Wide-eyed, Ren watched Hux rip at the toggles on his tunic. He let himself be manhandled, tunic pushed off his shoulders and dropped carelessly to the floor. The contrast of gloved and ungloved hands flying was mesmerizing.

Hux muttered ugly things under his breath while he did frightening, beautiful things with his hands. He pinched and scratched, raising violent red welts on Ren's pale chest and shoulders. He pressed his knuckes in; bruising nebulas between the hyperspace tracks. He dug his nails in; marking Ren with galaxies composed only of little moons. The wet heat of Hux's mouth against Ren's ear alarmed him, his hair catching and tugging on the fine seams of the still-worn glove moving through it.

His brain kicked back on, an outmoded droid cycling through a hard reboot, and he began to react. The leather was soft between his teeth when he ground them, Hux's waist tight and trim under his hand.

Hux pushed him back, face twisting in disgust.

Ren stumbled and sat, the floor seemingly the only solid surface left in the universe. Hux's presence in the fabric of things was oppressive, towering over him in his high-polished boots.

Ren gasped and choked on the glove in his mouth. Hux tore the twin from his hand and threw it down, the impact of it against Ren's chest sharper than physical slap. The Force burned with satisfaction and distaste.

Jaw clenched into a hard line and bottom lip quivering with it, Hux raised a hand and stayed the Knights.

He turned on his heel and strode from the room, leaving Ren collect himself, leaving everything shattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and goodnight. Comments are so very appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on tumblr @avaahren](http://avaahren.tumblr.com/post/177860166859/bare-aryagreenleaf)


End file.
